


Mr.Barba's Assistant (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Imagine catching Barba watching porn and things escalate from there ;)</p><p>word count: 1709</p><p>warnings: guess what folks, we’re sinning again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Barba's Assistant (RAFAEL BARBA)

He had instructed you not to enter his office, to hold his calls, to send his visitors away for at least half an hour. You wondered, but complied, sitting at your desk with nothing to do. His phone never rang, nobody came to visit.

It was just you. Alone. Outside of Mr.Barba’s office at six at night. With nothing to do.

So you twiddled around with your phone, surfing the web, trying to bide your time until it was time for you to clock out and go home to your empty apartment. To your takeout food. To your single bed. To your not-significant other, to your… Well… Your toys that kept you busy while you searched for someone to form a relationship with.

You tried to relax, leaning back in your chair, kicking your feet up. You tried to act casual, like you weren’t guarding his office or bored out of your mind. How mad would Mr.Barba be if you clocked out and went home? Well, he probably wouldn’t notice if nobody came looking for him, but if someone were to interrupt whatever he was doing, he’d be livid. You would probably lose your job. And you liked your job, you liked working with Rafael and you enjoyed the food Detective Carisi brought you when he was shadowing.

So you had to stay.

And do nothing.

And dream of doing something.

Your eyes fell closed and you found yourself drifting to sleep. In and out of consciousness, your mind began to wander, especially into the office. You were dreaming of getting up and knocking on the door.

In your dream Mr.Barba called you in, already looking at you with hooded eyes. He stood and without saying a word took your face in his hands, pressed his lips to yours. You pressed back against him and tugged on his exposed suspenders, earning a groan of your name. When you pulled back he yelped your name with no prompting and you opened your eyes, head tilted back toward the ceiling.

What had woken you? Surely nothing in the hallway, because nobody was there. It had to come from-

You stood, quickly, when your name was shouted again, and then a muffled groan echoed from Mr.Barba’s office and you were afraid that he was hurt. You darted around your desk and to the door, leaving a heavy hand on the handle before pausing to wonder if you should enter. What if something had happened to Mr.Barba? What if he was reaching for a book on obscure laws, the ones you knew he kept on the top shelf, and the bookcase toppled over leaving the ADA trapped, unable to reach out for help because he told you to hold all of his visitors… So he had to call out for you…

You panicked and threw open the door when your name echoed again, softer, more choked. Like he was trying to stifle the call.

Your eyes met panicked green ones as you stood, chest heaving in the doorway to Mr.Barba’s office and he was laid back on his couch, laptop in front of him, headphones in his ears. He looked pale, yet flushed, mostly scared. You were sure you looked the same except you didn’t have a hand down your pants like Mr.Barba. Yours was on the door handle.

And you were frozen, unsure what to do and everything was frozen in time for one split second. And then the flush grew on your face and you began stuttering. “Mr.Barba, I’m so sorry. I- uh-” You cleared your throat, “I thought- Maybe you- I thought you were hurt. I’ll, uh, go now.” He jumped up as you turned to leave.

“I’m sorry,” He shouted, “I you heard- I, uh,” It was the first time that you had ever heard Mr.Barba speechless but then it dawned on you; if what you had heard wasn’t Mr.Barba calling out your name for help, then it was him calling out your name-

You turned around, slowly, and let the door shut itself behind you. He looked flustered, pants buttoned up and face still an angry shade of red. Unsure of why you turned around, he took a step back. “I thought you were hurt, Mr.Barba. I heard you calling my name.” If possible, he flushed even more. “You shouldn’t scare me like that.”

“My apologies,” He began to say, but you held a hand up, silencing him.

“And you shouldn’t do this on your own. Do you know what I was thinking about, sitting out there, with nothing to do?” Mr.Barba shook his head, “I was nearly asleep, thinking about coming in here. Kissing you, taking you in my hands. I was thinking about what you might sound like with my name on your lips, what you might taste like. And then I come in here, and you’re thinking about me in nearly the same way I was dreaming about you. Isn’t this inappropriate, Mr.Barba? You should really fire me for telling you this. Or I should quit.”

You dropped your eyes to the front of his trousers, already strained once more. Mr.Barba coughed into his hands and looked away, making a split second decision. “We can talk about your work arrangements in the morning, if you’ll have me tonight.” His voice was low and rough and as he looked over you, over your whole body, you slipped one hand behind you and locked the door.

“Yes, Mr.Barba. But only if you’ll show me what you’re watching.” He nodded, once, and you followed him to the couch, taking a seat next to him. He turned the laptop toward you and you grinned, pornhub on the screen, his laptop in incognito. It was a generic scene, one that you yourself had viewed several times before, but that wasn’t what your attention was on. It was on the body next to you, shaking in his trousers. Desperate to touch you, to feel you. And you were feeling the same way, so you leaned over and took Mr.Barba’s face in your hands, barely skimming your lips over his. He gasped against them and practically whined for more. He still hadn’t touched you, and you wondered if he was afraid that what was happening was all an orgasm fever dream. You traced his jawline before dipping your index finger into his collar, turning your head to kiss against the corner of his lips.

“Mr.Barba,” You purred, “I want you to touch me.” He choked out a breath before nodding, drawing a hand up your thighs, thumbs massaging circles. “You’re a leg man, I never would have guessed.” You grinned at him, undoing his tie as his head found the crook of your neck. He placed one, two, three kisses there before gently sucking a hickey as you began to unbutton his shirt, desperate to feel his skin.

You groaned as you felt his hands squeeze the supple flesh of your thighs and you wondered if he was a leg guy, or if he was just being polite. You stopped trying to undo Mr.Barba’s shirt and grabbed the back of his head, using his hair as leverage to bring his lips to yours. When you first kissed him fully you groaned, spurring him along too. He turned his head to deepen the kiss and you finally pulled off your top, leaning back to let Mr.Barba- should you call him Rafael in your head?- see what he was missing out on touching.

But his hands still stayed on your thighs. You unbuttoned your jeans and moved his hands to urge him to pull them down. “Before we get any further, I just want you to know we’re not going to have sex. I’m going to help you with your problem and you can return the favor or not, but we’re not having sex in an office, without a condom.”

Mr.Barba nodded eyes tracing over your body as you stood and pulled your jeans down over your ass. He grasped your bare thighs and bent forward to kiss just below the hem of your underwear on your left leg, causing you to shiver. Once you stepped out of your pants and he had kissed the same spot on your other leg, you dropped to your knees and slowly ran your hands up his thighs, to his stomach, untucking his shirt. He kept his eyes trained on you, lips twitching, Adam’s apple twitching. You grinned at him and raised an eyebrow when you tried to tug his slacks down, but he didn’t raise up. When he say the look on your face he did- but barely so. Just enough so you could pull them down to his thighs and pull him out of his boxers. You pressed a small kiss to his tip, sending shivers through Mr.Barba’s body and a groan out of his mouth.

“Please,” He rambled, “I’ll return the favor.” You nodded and grinned like a fox before taking him shallowly in your mouth, hallowing you cheeks for a split second while he lost control and thrusted into your mouth, apologizing profusely. “Shit,” Mr.Barba cursed, “I’m not going to- I was so worked up and this- So much better than- My imagination.”

You pushed your head back down, thankful for once in your life that you were born without a gag reflex. You took him all the way in, sucking hard, and the moment you looked up and made eye contact with Mr.Barba he came, eyes rolling back in his head as he pushed up toward your face as his hips twitched and he groaned, panting hard and quick. You swallowed and kept swallowing and sucking as his orgasm died down. Even after, you kept going, sucking him sensitive until he pushed you off.

“Sorry there wasn’t any warning,” He gasped, head thrown back as you tucked him back into his boxers, straightening them. “You sucked the soul out of me.” You laughed, loud and boisterous, standing back up to straddle him. You kissed Mr.Barba deeply and then grinned slyly.

“I do believe that it’s your turn, Mr.Barba.”


End file.
